User talk:Changtau2005/Archive2
Spray Paint The Spray Paint article has multiple locations told in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, but there are multiple locations left blank. Even if I could find those spray paints, I wouldn't have any idea how to label the rooms. Should I just delete the other locations if those blank ones don't get filled in? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Asking for help Hi! I'm one of the admins of the Criminal Minds Wiki in need of help with some .css code. The new design of the user pages didn't completely agree with me and as I barely know .css, went fishing for code to tweak it and loved what you had done. And really love how it looks after changing colors so it agrees with our theme but I've encountered some problems I've no idea how to solve without messing it even more. *If you look, for instance, to my user page you'll readily see that the search box has decided to hide behind the MasterHead. Doubt Wikia is going to be happy with that, and neither I'm. *I wanted to add something to recognize you as the rightful owner of the code, but don't know how to do that without interfering with said code. *The changes don't show up unless you're logged in wikia. I'm aware that this could be due to Wikia still playing with its original code, but I'd like to be sure. Please, would you be so kind and take a look at what I've done and, if you can, help me to refine it so it works as it should? Thanks for hearing me out! :-) 15:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the quick reply! I'm going to try to do as you have explained and hope not to mess it up again (saying I'm not fluent in .css is a huge understatement!) :D 16:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. I'm heading off since I'm not in the same time zone as the United States, so don't wait for my reply. If you've got any problems in the meantime, you can ask Monchoman on Community Central or if it's some CSS that you don't understand, navigate to my profile and look under notes and then useful links and you should find what you need. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) "About Wedding Portraiture" Have you seen that article? I would recommend you delete it immediately (obviously). My question is: How could Danialmcclur1127 make an article about that here? "Kirby Wiki" is in large letters on the homepage... NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 02:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You know how the profiles have changed to state your name, gender, occupation, birthday, and location? Well, I had a little fun with mine. Kirbykirbykirby.com Hi. I just wanted to tell you that Kirbykirbykirby.com is different. Kirby 9000 Subspace Kirby I got some cool pictures of Subspace Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I know they're not deserving of their own articles, but do you know of a good place I can put them? That is, if the quality is enough to be wiki-worthy... NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) DSCF7816.JPG|Subspace Kirby DSCF7818.JPG|Subspace Meta Knight DSCF7819.JPG|Subspace Dedede Mini-boss category You know how enemies like Pupa and Mopoo act as mini-bosses in some levels of Kirby 64? Do you think I should put such characters in the mini-boss category? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Big Guys (Re?) I'm not sure if this is technically a reply since you didn't make that list question its own message, but it doesn't matter now. I'll have you complete list in a day or two (going to Cedar Point tomorrow and having company tonight); after all, I own K64. (second best K game, after Epic Yarn) Working on this wiki makes me feel like I'm doing something for society, even though I don't know the names of anyone who visits often! Oh well =). NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I don't know why I'm asking this blast-from-the-past question, but here goes: Long, LONG ago, I sent you a link to the glitch article, saying that you might appreciate the KEY glitches (I found ALL of them). Did you ever try 'em out or anything? It's okay if you didn't... I was just curious. Well, actually, I'm going to Cedar point in a couple hours, but thanks for wishing me well. Here is your list of big guys: #N-Z #Bouncy #Kacti #Fishbone #Spark-i #Tick #Kany #Kapar #Blowfish #Galbo #A bunch of Drops (not one big guy) #Chilly #Mopoo #Pupa #Burnis #Sawyer Also, thanks for moving my talk page back. If you hadn't, who knows how much trouble I'd be in? Use this information well, and have a pleasant day. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Vampirelady709 This user sounds like trouble. She's been doing nothing more than vandalizing the wiki that I have sworn to protect. After what she did to my talkpage, she proved she cannot be trusted to do good to Kirby Wiki. Am I saying blocking her is a solution? Yes, I am. Do what you wish with her. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Demon Beast This is the English wiki, and I couldn't help but notice that the article for monsters is under the title "Demon Beast". Do you think this logic is enough for me to change the name of the article? If it is, I'd like to do the honors, please. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Undead Do you think Mummbon would count as a character for the Undead category? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 18:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Would you go as far as to say that Necrodeus is undead? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Category Sure, there might not be a vast number of vehicles in the Kirby series, but there are some (Dedede's Limo, Dedede's tank, Dedede's sub, Dedede's whaling ship, Lor Starcutter, and all sorts of Wheelies). Do you think I could make a category out of 'em? And if so, would air ride machines count? After all, they're already in the air ride machine category. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The reason I ask so many questions is so I don't do anything majorly wrong. I'd hate to harm the wiki, and I'd probably end up hearing from someone about it. Well, I guess I was more looking for a yes or no on making this category, but I appreciate what you said. I still believe this could make a decent category. From what I picked up in your message, I'm guessing you agree, but you're also saying I should be cautious with the articles I put in the category, as well as get ALL vehicles in it. Am I right? Am I wrong? Would Off-Roader and other metamortex work for this category? I think I probably should make the vehicles category, so here I go! I hope I tested my bungee cord before diving into this... (Wouldn't wanna get in trouble =) NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Links and Words Would it be appropriate to link a word even if it isn't used in that context? My example here is at the bottom of the trivia section of A Half-Baked Battle; it has the word parasol, so I naturally want to link it to the Parasol article. However, this is talking about Buttercup's parasol. The are many articles like my example, usually using the words "stone" and "bomb". NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Now there are TWO artists on Kirby Wiki (those two being GhostKirby and Aly Parris). I haven't tested Aly Parris yet, but I know GhostKirby does an excellent job with Kirby art. I recommend you give one of 'em a request for a pic! Just sayin'. Concerning my drawings I never took that into consideration, Changtau2005. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble or anything. If it helps, I will stop posting my drawings on this wiki. -GhostKirby Re: Welcome I find getting a personally-written message better than getting one that's not, simply because someone has to care to write such a welcome himself/herself. I understand all you're talking about, though. I think I'll keep writing these welcomes (each one unique), but I'll research what wikis the new editors edit, so I know if they're truly new "here". But on an unrelated note, I guess I accidently bumped GhostKirby out of a hobby... oh well. Probably for the better. Have a good day! NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Super Star Ultra Hi. When I was looking in the U.K. nintendo site I found the Kirby Super Star Ultra site and its like the same as the U.S. one. http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/nds/kirby_super_star_ultra_14099.html Kirby 9000 :Thanks. I've updated the wiki's links and extracted relevant pics from the site. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 10:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Pic I added a picture for whip kirby About Those Fan Pics... I know you said I am only allowed to have five fan pictures (or was it one?), so I got rid of some. But there are two still in my talkpage, and I know I'm not supposed to delete anything off of my talkpage. So what should I do? Also, would my entire gallery count as fan pics? Just trying to do the best for Kirby Wiki. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Blue Comet Since there are red comets too, I think the article should be renamed simply "Comet". How about you? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Common enemies Just how many enemies do ther have to be on a certain stage to be common? Two Wicked Willows appear in Weird Woods, so are they considered "common enemies"? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) A Quiz I made this awesome Kirby's Epic Yarn personality quiz, but I don't have anyone to take it (my bro hates Kirby). I was wondering if I could post it here (since it's long, I'd only post one question) for you to do, and possibly give it to other users. Of course, I made it, so I'm not sure I'm allowed to post it on K Wiki. And I don't think my profile is popular enough to actually attract people if I put my quiz there. So... any ideas? I'd understand if it didn't work out. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I actually meant just a one-question quiz, with who you are depending on your answer (food-related=Kirby, Dedede-related=Dedede), and I was actually thinking of posting it in this section of this talkpage. So never mind. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sigs Isn't there someone here who knows how to make those animated gif signatures? I haven't been real proactive lately and forgotten the names of a few people. I was wondering if you knew. 0verlord Gouki 01:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Double Trouble! A message for when you get back: In case you haven't noticed, the are two Big beanbon articles. Obviously, one should be destroyed. Which one? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ado's Art Another message for when you get back: Nago, Rick, and all the other animal friends have pictures in their galleries, claiming that some pictures are Ado's drawings of them. I own KDL3, and unless there's some version I've never heard of, some of these drawings aren't real. Nago's is a good example; the first "Ado Drawing" is real, but the second is fake. What should be done about these? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, they might not be fake after all. According to the KDL3 page, these pictures are seen after being Boss Butch, something I've come close to doing but have never completed. I'll do some reseach either way. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I feel foolish. Here's a decently-reliable source. http://s15.invisionfree.com/DJ_Universe/ar/t7197.htm. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Kracko Jr's Revenge I recently made an article about Kracko Jr's Revenge. Can you help expand it? From, Newraptor Bat-like Enemies meta knight and dark meta knight are bat-like! Meta Knight has bat wings! :And then? I highly doubt bats are rounded like Meta Knight, or wear a mask. Just let us patrollers / admins do our jobs on quality control, OK? Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 19:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. Whats ur edit count? Sparker03 17:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Umm... why? Approx 21.4k at this time; it's written on the profile masthead. The edit count doesn't really matter does it? Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 19:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey umm... Sorry. I'll try to avoid this in the future. Good analogy, though. :] NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) patch plaza should their be an article about patch plaza KMA Pictures Hi, sorry to bug you, but if possible, could you make the 6 pieces of official artwork I recently uploaded transparent? Thanks in advance.-- Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Sub Games. We need pages for the tilt n tumble sub games.--unsigned comment by Dinoboy441 (talk•blog• • ) Always sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~ ! :I know, but I haven't played that title so it's out of my hands. If you can create a proper, complete article then that's good, otherwise just leave it as a red link for someone who knows about it to create it and edit. There's lots of other things to do besides that anyways Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 13:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, I own Tilt 'n' Tumble, so I might make one or two pages. The only problems are making a good article of the sub-game, and finding out what these sub-games even are. NerdyBoutKirbyThat's what I am. Savvy? 15:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Untitled hey why did you delete goldbat! stop messing with my posts! and fine keep skullord but don't delete real kirby characters please `Crystalbluekirby 20:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) crystalbluekirby* New Messages! For whatever reason, a little bubble keeps appearing at the bottom of my screen. I check it each time: No new messages. And no matter what I do, the bubble keeps appearing, yielding no new messages. I don't suppose you have any idea of what's going on? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, every one of those symptoms you described is going on to me, too. It's really unfortunate, but I guess I'll have to get over it. Thanks for the info. Not to change the subject, but in my time zone, it feels like a REALLY slow day at Kirby Wiki. Whenever I get home from XXXXXXXXXX, the last recent edit was (usually) 2 hours ago. Today, the last is 12 hours! Woah! NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) How to Put This... Just for future reference, should I call you by he/him/his or she/her/hers? It could come up in the future, and saying "he/she" is lame. If you're not comfortable revealing it, that's alright. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Good job moving those "Bloo Hills" and other pictures to the infoboxes. If you want the truth, I let other users place my pictures in the infoboxes simply because I don't know how. Call me lazy, but I think I make up for that laziness with the rest of the work I do everyday. What does " " even mean? I keep seeing it pop up everywhere, and I never know if it's beneficial or if I should remove it. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Something I want to tell you... Well... I have Kirby Mass Attack and because I have it can you please let me edit it but nobody else? Sparker03 11:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) (I'm not lying, trust me.) Re: Do you have any ideas about this I like this wiki's navigational tools just fine, but that doesn't mean we can't improve them! My only suggestion would probably be impossible to do, but here goes: Tab 1, 2, 3, and 4 could have an image instead of a label (you know, like Kirby would be on tab 1, and scrolling over him reveals the options). Tab one could be red and have Kirby, tab 2 could be orange and have Meta Knight, tab 3 could be yellow and have Dedede, and tab 4 could be green and have Waddle Dee. I guess that's about it. I don't know very much on this kind of topic, but I hope that helps. Thanks for asking my opinion and complimenting me on my undying efforts to help Kirby Wiki! Impossible request, eh? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Changtau. Who is the Founder of the wiki? Sparker03 18:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) September 1st On this date, I sent you a complete list of minibosses in K64. Have you used it? If so, how? Just curious. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Again with the Categories... Sea Jelly, Spore Jelly, and Space Jelly are never seen in the water, but are still jellyfish. Would they count for Aquatic Characters? Also, Susshi and Octacon are based on sea creatures, so would they count for that same category? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So, if the category shouldn't exist, should I do something about it? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Transparency I'm very sorry to bug you about this, and it seems like the only thing I do nowadays here. <_> But anyways, do you think you can possibly, whenever you have a chance, make the images that I'm uploading for KRTDL transparent? I would appreciate it. Thanks. -- :Any time Gamefreak =) My pleasureChangtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You are amazing! I cannot thank you enough for putting up those kirby wii pics! i LOVE artwork of games! So Thanks! 21:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Somewhere (maybe in the image description?) you really should give credit to the people who ripped them. The last thing we need is a repeat of KRR debacle we had back in, like, 2008, haha. Luckily this Wiki is very lax with copyrighting images, but let's not bring over huge amounts of sprites without giving credit. EmptyStar 17:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :The person who ripped them said that credit wasn't necessary. If this is not the case, then I would recommend you do the credit-giving, EmptyStar. I don't mean to sound lazy, but I don't see any other sprites giving credit to their rippers, and I don't know how I'd do it. I went to all this trouble of converting sprite sheets into one sprite, posting them, and having Changtau make them transparent. I've done my part. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Alright I wasn't aware that you didn't need to give credit for those in particular, so be it then lol. But that's not an excuse when it comes to ones that do require the user to give credit. TSR has been browsing our wiki while ripping from KMA (mainly to get the names), so I would hate to see them find out about all the sprites we got from there and confront us. And no, I'm not gonna give the credit for you if it ever comes down to it. Uploading images is a one-man job, and I hardly see why it would come to me of all people to handle the credit-giving lol. If you need to give credit, when uploading the image, just go down to "more options" and type "sprite ripped by ____" in the 'caption' section. =p EmptyStar 02:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :...See, this is why I normally leave sprites ALONE. They always bring up issues and problems. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Above post That above post was me, i forgot to log in. Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 21:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Gamefreak75 uploaded the original jpgs, so technically he found the pictures. I made them transparent and applied noise removal filters, so yeah that took quite a while but the resulting pngs should be top-notch. And you're welcome =)Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Kirby's Return to Dream Land Wiki I made a wiki for kirby wii and IT REALLY SUCKS AND I NEED HELP!!!!!!! CAN YOU HELP?!--unsigned comment by Dinoboy411 (talk•blog• • ) Always sign your posts with four tildes ~~~~ ! :No. I'm against unannounced wiki forks in the first place without prior discussion with administrators of the existing wiki. And wikis aren't short-term like donuts. They need commitment for years and years. If you made one just because you can or want to without actually knowing what running a wiki is about or what it involves then it's not going to help at all.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) You are right. A one-game wiki is absurd. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Where do you get the KRtDL artwork from? 03:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Where do you get the artwork for KRtDL from? Please tel me. Please tell me where you get the artwork for KRtDL from.ReturnToDreamland 19:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know where the artwork is from. The original uploads are not by me. I just make their backgrounds transparent and get rid of jpg artifacts.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Please revert Please revert 2 edits by Peashootor. This is Peashootor's talk page: here. The edits are found in Kirby Mass Attack. Reason? Fake enemies. Can You Please Repost Ice Kirby But Without The White Background ReturnToDreamland 20:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Chillax =) There's been issues with the thumbnail generator with large pixel counts ~ 10M for pngs. Apparently images are not just limited by the 10Mb file size cap. I'm talking with Wikia central for a solution via email and that's why it's not done yet. Quite a lot of stuff and decision-making I do is in the background so it's not always obvious from Special:RecentChanges, but thanks for the reminder. It should be up within the next 48 hours with luck.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and Where Do You Get The Artwrok From ReturnToDreamland 20:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :So you meant ice and not Snow Bowl. Ice Kirby has a graduated background. Removing it is beyond my command of Paint Shop Pro and Photoshop. And I believe your question has already been answered above.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) If I Make One With The Ice Crystals Will U Let Me Post It? ReturnToDreamland ₭irby Roks 22:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you keep the original resolution of the image and only remove the background, of course. Keep the crystals and the mist - overlay it against a black background to check if the gradient shows up correctly and is not botched - otherwise I'd have done it already. Therein lies the difficulty. Believe me I tried it for over an hour.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 22:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Plants Now the Plants Category has been created. Do you think this has gone a little overboard? Should I make the page a candidate for deletion? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:49, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. It's stretching it a bit far. It's gone now.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Transparency I've heard you like making images' backgrounds transparent (or something like that). Would you mind obliterating the background in these pics? If you can. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) enemyitems.png|The green can go away. waddledeejuststandingthere.png|Same here. largewaddledee.png|And here! DededeMassAtttack.png|Him too. Golemwaddledee.png|He doesn't even have a page yet! Kirbymassiveattack.png|Can't forget Kirby! KMAsweetstuff.png KMAoohroo.png KMAflickerfloof.png KMAfloof.png KMAgreengator.png KMAbluegator.png KMAredgator.png KMAladyivy.png KMAblipper.png KMAdarkmatterswordsmanform.png KMAdarkmatterblobform.png KMAwheelkirby.png KMAhammerkirby.png KMAlaserkirby.png KMAdynablade.png KMAblish.png KMAdaroach.png KMAskullord.png KMAspideroo.png KMAbigbeanbon.png KMAgalaxia.png KMArobomechadedede.png KMAmotoshotzo.png KMAjellyfrizz.png KMAmoley.png KMAmarx.png KMAgoldenwaddledee.png KMAflotzo.png KMAloyalskully.png KMAskully.png KMAgoldenbeanbon.png KMAbeanbon.png KMAbigzombon.png KMAmummbon.png KMAmetaknightrpg.png KMApurpleschnoz.png KMAredschnoz.png KMAgreenschnoz.png KMAsquishy.png Shiiro.png|They aren't all from Mass Attack. DoneChangtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 22:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. The Spriter's Resource doesn't have many more Mass Attack sprites. I guess I'll have to look elsewhere (for treasure! lol). If I find more sprites, could I post them and let you do the same thing? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I know I've only given you a day, but could you please hop on that Dedede sprite? I just really want to post it on the Dedede page is all. Take your time. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Are any of these unused? Granted, I haven't played all of Mass Attack, but the Dark Matter sprites as well as a few others scream "unused material" to me. Any verification would be appreciated! - Anonymous :Sub-games in Mass Attack has a lot of sprites exclusive to them outside of the main game. Read up on their pages if you're not certain. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 09:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Plants I don't see any reason why we shouldn't have a plant section. In fact, I was udderly shocked that we didn't already. We might as well say that Beanbons don't have leaves and Kacti aren't green and cactus-like. I'm not upset, I've gotten better since... last time. But that time I eventually saw that what you deleted made sense, well I don't see any point in deleting the plant section. Vulturewing 16:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :(sigh) This is why I didn't agree with such arbitrary container categories in the first place... Having to explain time and time again to different people why these categories aren't useful. Just leave it alone.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) If this was my wiki, I'd do otherwise, but it's not my wiki, so I suppose I have no choice other than to deal with it. I often feel that you have to delete everything I make, I know that isn't true, but this episode hasn't helped that feeling. --Vulturewing 21:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have take it personally OK? Even wikipedia which has millions of pages reject certain ones in accordance with their general article policies / guidelies. We're doing the same. If you've been here longer or looked at the page histories you'll understandChangtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 11:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sprites In case you didn't notice, I'm going sprite crazy. The problem is that I don't know when a "Sprites" section is needed. Gondolus has only appeared in one game, so would he need a section for a sprite? Another problem is that I can't tell if the sprite is unique by looking at it. Is the Squishy sprite from KSSU the same one as KMA? They look extremely similar. As I've already pointed out, I can't make them transparent. Since you're the only one I know with this knowledge, would you mind transparentizing any sprite I post? I wouldn't blame you if you turned me down - there are a lot of sprites to go around... NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just how many are there? If you're getting them through Spriter's Resource it's easier if you give me the whole sprite sheet at once instead of me doing it one by one. Paint Shop Pro's background removal tool removes a circle of up to 999 pixels at a time.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 11:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, I've got 26 different characters saved on my computer. Sprite sheets take up a lot of room, so where would I post them? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure he meant to direct him to the sprite sheet's URL.-- ::Yeah just direct me to where you're getting the sprite sheets from.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 02:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) http://i.minus.com/iiuyoW3TvNdbL.png http://i.minus.com/iIStUHWQgFlh1.png http://i.minus.com/ioBCoONYmvmpl.png http://i.minus.com/ipVHXwdlM54yg.png http://i.minus.com/iBERjkmwKoyDa.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_mochicra_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_uhho_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_fuwa_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_schnoz_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_moley_FIN.png http://i.minus.com/iKzQ7QjTW8ukh.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_utopatra_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_skullord_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_whispy_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_hyokkori_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_biggear_FIN.png http://i.minus.com/iIlTF6OAk8upA.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_marx_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_kirbyrpg_FIN.png (There's a lot here) http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_daroachrpg_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_squishyflotzo_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_j2_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_swordknight_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_darkmatter_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_swordmatter_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_dededebot_FIN.png http://drshnaps.com/shnaps/sprites/kma_dedederpg_FIN.png Here you go. More are are coming up. *Pant pant* NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Er.. I think they're all here basically, but that's quite a few to go through. The square backgrounds don't help either >< http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kirbymassatk/ Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) So does that mean it's over at this point? What'll happen next? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I just meant that cleaning up the backgrounds would be more difficult that I thought. If it were uniform, I could erase the whole sheet in a few clicks. Now it makes no difference at all if the sprite is uploaded with the background attached, since one sprite per sheet is really all that's needed - you can just carry on with your original plan and just upload them with the backgrounds and I'll remove them one by one (I'm kind of occupied with my university work at the moment and getting Sony Vegas Studio HD 10.0 to convert Mass Attack mp3 soundtracks to .wmv for Youtube uploading - the last few seconds of fade out keep disappearing randomly grr) :Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Could you please answer that question about Squishy and Gondolus I mentioned above? I'm sure you know this, but you missed King Dedede. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really know about duplicate sprites. You can just post them if you want to. I did clear Dedede's background, at least the sprite you posted on my talk page. Clear your browser cache if you're still seeing him with green bg, unless you mean another sprite that I do not know of.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 20:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Quit blocking me dude:( I would like to know why your saying I can't make a new page because I have to wait till the game comes out. IT JUST DID!!!!!! Plus, I'm new! So stop with the blocking so I can make a page.-Brokor(I don't have a signature yet. Live with it.) Go ahead and make some pages, but remember one thing: '''The quality of your work matters. A senseless stub is not what we want here at Kirby Wiki, so put plenty of effort into these pages! Have a nice day. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :@ Brokor - You should check the block log more carefully before throwing accusations like that around. I don't see your account being blocked at any point in time. However if this is another account that you're using besides one that's currently being blocked, then that constitutes sockpuppeting and goes against the rules of both Kirby wiki and most other wikis out there including Wikipedia.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 23:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Profile Repair I'm not sure if you can help me with this, but could you please take a look at my profile? It starts out looking normal, but toward the end, it converts into one slim column. You were able to diagnose the problem with my old signature, so I was hoping you could at least try to diagnose this problem. Whether you succeed or not, thank you! NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Destrayer First off, thanks for the heads up on the rollback promotion. My pride just went through the roof! Second, I've seen Air-Ride-in-Style Part I and II. Customer Service clearly pronounces it "Destroya", but the article is named "Destrayer". Do you have any idea where that name came from? I posted this same renaming thing on Destrayer's talk page, but nobody bit. So is that just that then? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I'm not sure about the whole Destraya® thing. Haven't watched much of the anime actually. :(hint) and, you might wanna thank Starman? I just gave you the heads up; he's the one who promoted you. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 22:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Latest Appearance Some enemies or bosses have only appeared in one game so far. Some of these oddballs (like Maiga) have their only game as their latest appearance, while others (like Sea Jelly) do not have a latest appearance filled in on their infoboxes at all! Should I follow Maiga's example? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, fill it in. If the field is left blank, it may mean that someone had forgotten to fill it in as well as equivalence to the debut data field. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 00:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC)